


poetic practices

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [28]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Courtship, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Kel might not be good at poetry, but she'll always do her best to help Neal.
Relationships: Keladry of Mindelan & Nealan of Queenscove, Yukimi noh Daiomoru/Nealan of Queenscove
Series: Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	poetic practices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistrali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/gifts).



“Is this any better?” Neal asked, shoving yet another scrap of paper in front of Kel.

Kel took the note, mentally sighing as she read it. Neal’s crush on Yuki was sweet, but she wished he’d find another person to show his love poetry to; she’d never had a good ear for either poetry or romance. “I can tell you’ve been reading Yamani poetry.”

“Your sisters are terrifying.” Neal covered his face. “I have endured _so much teasing_ from them.”

“They’re helping.”

Neal perked up. “Do you think Yuki will like it?”

Kel smiled, and returned the poem. “I do.”


End file.
